Hopes And Dreams
by kaliy-moon07
Summary: Kagome and Sango are sisters who share a dark past, Rin has a drunka/busive mom, and Ayame has a abusive boyfriend, when they meet Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga, will everthing be ok, or will it just get worse? pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

Hope and Dreams

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha, nor any of the songs.

summary: Kagome and Sango are sisters who share a dark past, Rin has a drunk/abusive mom, and Ayame has a abusive boyfriend, when they meet Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga, will everthing be ok, or will it just get worse?

pairings: inu/kag, mir/son,

chapter 1

Kagome's pov

I watched as everyone around me rushed to make sure everything was perfect for the concert. I didn't know what the big deal was. "5 minutes till the show everybody" the manager told us. I stood up, walking over to my place. My sister Sango, our friend like sister rin, and our other friend Ayame, where all in a band. Our band was called the Dark Angels, "read everyon, 5...4...3...2...1" and then the curtin went up. "HELLO TOKYO!!" we all yelled into our mics. Someone started to play the piano. and then i started to sing.

Kagome

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Sango,Rin, & Ayame

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

$ Sango $

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Rin, Ayame, and Kagome

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

& Rin &

Bring me to life

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

# Ayame #

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

Kagome

All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

Rin, Ayame, Sango, and Kagome

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

As they finshed the song, the lights went down, and the girls hurried of the staged to change their clothes, and to get quick drink of water.

In the crowd

Inuyasha's, Sesshoumaru's, Miroku's, and Kouga's mouths were on the ground, "DAMN THOSE GIRLS ARE HOT!!!!!!" Miroku yelled, a couple people around looked at him weirdly, "Oh don't mind him, he's a little touched in the head ((A.N: "touched in the head" I think means stupid, dumb, or retarded.))." Kouga said smirking, "...Hey what the hell-" Miroku yelled at Kouga before he got interupted by the lights turning up and the music starting up again.

tell me what you guys think, please review, i want atleast 2 to 6 reviews or more, if not then I'll keep writing them.

kaliy-moon07

click the purple button to review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. I NEED UR GUYS HELP!

hey you guys, i need help with this chapter. i'm going to put another song in here, so i nee to know what kind of song and who should sing it, or all of them should sing the song. if i get to many reguest then i'll do 1 or 2 songs a chapter , or something like that. thank you so much helping me.

-kaliy-moon07


	3. he said she said what?

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha, nor any of the songs.

summary: Kagome and Sango are sisters who share a dark past, Rin has a drunk/abusive mom, and Ayame has a abusive boyfriend, when they meet Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga, will everthing be ok, or will it just get worse?

pairings: inu/kag, mir/son,

chapter 2

normal pov

Kagome walked out on to the stage and the crowd went wild. the lights changed diffrent colors to the beat that started up.

_Ahhh  
Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and (uh huh)  
He got what he needs impressin' (uh huh)  
Just look at the way that he dressin' (uh huh)  
Ain't no question chicks like oh _

Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic (uh huh)  
She blowin' your mind with her asset (uh uh)  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like oh 

The lights flashed red

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchen' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissen' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said _

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchen' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissen like that (like that)  
We don't need another he said, she said

He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they

He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get moving  
Just like that they  


_Uh  
_

_Boy acting as if there's no pressure  
He'd do anything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her  
Money spent to diamonds sent her _

Girl playing it cool but she's ready  
She loving the fact she's gifted  
Everything that he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked loving like oh  


The lights then flashed purple

_  
Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchen' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said _

Baby I can see us movin like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  


_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they _

He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to movin'  
Just like that they  


_One night with you  
Boy just one night with you  
All the things we can do  
Everyday I think of  
one night with you  
No one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just get together! (yeah yeah yeah)  
_

The lights are now flashing one color after another as Kagomes runs to the exstended part of the stage

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchen' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said _

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said  


_Uh What You Waiting for _

He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they

He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to movin'  
Just like that they 

Kagome starts dancing with the back up dancers ((A.n sorry i didn't mention the back up dancers))

_Give it to me baby!_

The crowd starts to go wild

_You're gonna like it (uh)  
You're gonna want it (uh)  
You're gonna like it (uh)  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
You're gonna like it (yeah)  
You're gonna want it (you're gonna want it)  
You're gonna like it (yeah yeah)  
We don't need no more that he said she said_

As soon as Kagome said "he said she said" the lights turned off and the stage completely turned off, the only light there was, was the light from the glow sticks the crowd had. Kagome smiled and ran off the stage.

Well there you have it, chapter 2, i got three reviews, so i would like to thank zehra-sasuke-bakura-girl, taylor, inuykag.lover19,Enjiru and to meggy who suggested the song.

Click the purple little square to review, flames are welcome

-kaliy-moon07


	4. Rins home life

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha, nor any of the songs.

summary: Kagome and Sango are sisters who share a dark past, Rin has a drunk/abusive mom, and Ayame has a abusive boyfriend, when they meet Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga, will everthing be ok, or will it just get worse?

A.N: no one will die in my story unless its an evil person

pairings: inu/kag, mir/son,

chapter 3

Rins house

Rin walked though the door of her house, the stench of achohal ((a.n is that how u spell that?)) hit her nose. The house was completly dark. "were the hell have you been." a drunk voice said from the room to her right. Rin stoped in mid step. "I had a concert mom." Rin said to her. The light came on, there sat Rins mother, her make-up on thick, a cigerate between her two fingers, and a bottle beer. Her mothers eyes narrowed "Didn't I tell you to clean the house befor you go any were?!" "yes ma'am." she got up and walked over to rin and back handed her making sure the lit cigerate burnt her making her bleed, Rin fell on to the floor. "NO MOM PLEASE!" and every thing went black...

at kagome and sango's house

&kagome's pov&

It had been a couple hours since the concert had ended and i was just trying to relax, after we droped rin off at her house, sango told that she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

Sango's pov

The phone rang, kagome couldn't get it because she was in the bathroom. I folded back my page in the bok that i was reading and got up to get the phone. "hello?" "..." "hello?" i said again "sango.." _'oh no'_ i thought "rin is that you?" "yeah." she whispered. "why are you whispereing" "because of my mo- NO MOM I DIDN'T TELL HER...STOP IT!!!" rin yelled and then the line went dead. "rin...RIN??!!" i yelled into the phone. "why are you yelling?" kagome asked "get dressed and get the bat were going to go save rin." kagome ran up stairs. 2 minutes later ((a.n. she got dressed fast...)) wereing jeans and a tank top, with her sneakers on and a bat in her hand. "lets go." i nodded. i grabed the keys to the car.

#at rins house#

normal pov

Kagome and Sango arrived at Rins house ((a.n. ayames nodt here because they couldn't get a hold of her on the phone)) they jumped out the car. sango and kagome ran the door, they both kick it down. Everything was either broken or over turned, "AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" they heard a scream, "RIN!" they yelled and ran up the stairs.

Don't worry you guys Rin is NOT going to die. Kagome and Sango WILL save her.

-kaliy-moon07


	5. WAKE UP RIN!

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha, nor any of the songs.

summary: Kagome and Sango are sisters who share a dark past, Rin has a drunk/abusive mom, and Ayame has a abusive boyfriend, when they meet Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga, will everthing be ok, or will it just get worse?

A.N: no one will die in my story unless its an evil person

pairings: inu/kag, mir/son,

chapter 4

Rin's house

! with kagome and sango !

"RIN!!" they yelled and ran up the stairs they heard the thumps coming from her room and sango kicked open the door, they gasped. Rins mother ,kristy, had her up against her up against the wall, covered on blood unconsious. Kagome and Sango felt rage build up "this is what you get when you disobey me you little shit!" her mother said who was still hitting her even thought she's past out. kagome walked up and swung the bat the back of Kristys legs ((a.n. kristy is rins mom's name)) "AAAAHHHH!!" yelled kristy as she fell to the ground "YOU FUCKIN' SKANK!" she yelled at kagome "sango get rin out of here." kagome said Sango nodded and picked Rin up and ran out of the room. Kristy ((A.N: rins mom )) pulled out a knife and ran towards kagome, kagome jumped to the side and swung the bat at kristys back, kristy hit the wall head first, and slid down the wall unconsious (( is that spelled right??)) on to the floor. "whoops" kagome said smiling, as she turned she heard a whimper. kagome look down the hall to the very end. there under the table sat Rins little sister Katie. "aunty kag?" she whispered. kagome walked over to the table. "come on it's safe." Katie ran over to Kagome, sobbing. Kagome gasped "oh my god!" kagome said as she looked over Katie's torn cloths, and bruised skin. Kagome picked Katie up with ease, she was light, way to light. With Katie in her arms, Kagome walked out to her car where Sango and Rin were waiting. "RIN WAKE UP!" Sango yelled

$Rins pov$

Pain kept coming wave after wave, and my eye sight was going black, I heard my mom scream and a thumb like something heavey had hit the floor. i heard voices _'kagome? sango?' _i thought to myself, i was figting a losing battle with my self. I felt warm arms suround me, and i came to just enough to hear my sister say "aunty kag?". after that i was drifting suddenly i hear a scream "RIN WAKE UP!" and then evey thing just went dark.

flames are welcome if you are a rin lover, or just hate the story or somthing.

-kaliy-moon07

click the purple box to review my story


	6. HOLD ON AYAME!

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha, i do own Dr. Kaliy moon, and Rin's little sister Kristy, and ayames abusive boyfriend Chris, and the nurse Amy

summary: Kagome and Sango are sisters who share a dark past, Rin has a drunk/abusive mom, and Ayame has a abusive boyfriend, when they meet Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga, will everthing be ok, or will it just get worse?

A.N: no one will die in my story unless its an evil person

pairings: inu/kag, mir/san,

chapter 5

the hospital

Kagome paced the the hallway as Sango just stared at the ground, both Kristy and Rin has gashes in their arms or legs that needed to stitched up. But Rin had the badest, the door opened to Kristys room, Kagome stoped pacing and Sango looked up. The docter walked up to them, "Hi, I'm Dr. Moon." "Hello i'm Sango and this is Kagome." Sango said "how is Kristy and Rin?" "Well Kristy is ok, but as for Rin, if she didn't get here and she probably not make it, she had internal bleeding, but she is in surgery, she should be out in a hour." Dr. Moon said looking at the girl. "Can i go see Kristy?" Kagome asked Dr. Moon nodded her head. Kagome smiled slightly and went into her room and quietly shut the door. "Miss. Sango?" asked Dr.Moon "yes." "how is that you know of Rin?" "she is in our band, why?" "well, every now and then she comes into the hospital to get check ups." "every now and then?" "yes like every six months." "oh, but something happened?" "yes, she was supposed to have a check up one day but she never showed," Dr. Moon paused only to walk over to the window that showed Rin's room and the docters around her, they were finishing the stitches. "instead we got a call, from little Kristy, she said that something had happened and that Rin wouldn't wake up."

flash back

_It was a stormy night and everyone at the hospital was finishing up there round. Dr. Moon and was just a bout ready to start her shift, the telphone rang at the front desk and the secretary anwsered. "Dr. Moon you have call on line 1" she said over the speaker. Dr. moon picked up the phone "hello...Kristy slow down i can't understand you...is she alright...stay right there i'll send someone to get you guys." Dr. moon hung up the phone and ran out of the door to the main hall and throw the emergency room and into the part of the building were the amdulence ((a.n i hope i spelled that right))_ _and told them the address and they jumped in to the ambulance with Dr. Moon in the back getting everything ready._

end flash back

"thats what happened?" Sango said horror etch into her face. during Dr.moon's story the other nurse's and docter's moved Rin into her respected room. across the hallway from Kristy. "yes. by the time we got there Kristy was trying to drag Rin toward the door away from her unconsious mother." "Sango! Kristy waking up!" Kagome yelled as she opened the door, Sango ran into the room and saw what made her smile Kristy was sitting up in bed. but something else was happening, something that happened away from the hospital, were Rin recovered and were Kristy told Kagome and Sango what happened. Something that would bring up hard times in the future.

(Ayame's pov)

The pain hurt so much, it felt like knives ripping through my body. My boyfriend hit me over and over "stop it Chris!!" But i knew he would just keep going, until he would past out or until i did. He was drunk again. My cellphone started to go off and he paused, "oh, so you thought to have your lover call you when i was gone?!" he accused "No Chris! it's just-"but he slaped me causing my neck to crack, when is snapped to the right. _'ping'_ went my cell phone telling me that the person left a message. He started up again and the punches came only more painful.

(1/2 hour later)

normal pov

Chris stood up, a smirk on his face as he looked down at his bleeding unconsious girlfriend, _'serves the bitch right.'_ he thought. He looked down at his hands and turned them over, his knuckles were covered in blood. Ayames blood. "All you had to do was listen," he said to her unconsious self "but no, you had to ignor what i said." and with that he walked out the bed room into the bathroom and washed his hands and wiped down the place, so one would know who did it.

&Kagome's pov&

_'Come on Ayame, pick up' _i thought as i called her cell phone, it rang untill the answering machine picked up. "Hey you've reach Ayame, I can't come to the phone, but if you leave a message I'll get back to as soon as I can't." 'beep' "Hey Ayame. Its Kagome, Rin and Kristy are in the hospital, and Sango is staying here while I come to get you, cause Rin wants you here, I'll see you in driving time. Bye" and with that I hung up, and walked back into Rins room. "Did she picked up?" she asked me "No, but i'm going to go and get her." "ok, hurry up, or i'll go crazy in here." Rin said smiling, "ok, I should be back in a hour or so. later." and i walked out of the room and after i told Sango and Kristy were i was going i walked down the hall, into the elevator and finally i made it to my car.

outside of Ayames house

normal pov

Kagome slowed down and pulled into the drive way of Ayame and Chris's house, Chris's car was gone. Kagome honked her horn, and a waited a minute and honked again, she shut off the engine and got out of the car and walked up the steps, and knocked opened the door but she barley even touched it and it opened, _'werid'_ she thought. Kagome walked in, there was stuff all over the place, the table was turned over, everything was torn apart, Kagome stoped at a picture, she covered her mouth. the glass of the picture frame was cracked and had blood on it. Kagome kept walking, soon she came to the back of the house and saw that Ayame and Chris's door was slightly opened but she could see that there was no lights on in there. Kagome walked over to the door and opened it, but she still couldn't see anything in there. So she turned on the light, and she looked at the bed and screamed. she ran over to the bed, "Ayame!!!" she yelled as she shook her, Ayame came to only to say "oh hey kag." and she once again passed out. With out thinking Kagome picked up Ayame and as fast as she could she walked out of the house and opened the passenger side door of her car.

&at the hospital&

((A.n. sorry i didn't write down the hole driving to the hospital part.)) When they got to the hospital. Kagome again picked Ayame up bridal style and ran into the hospital. "i need to see Dr. Moon." she said to the secretary. "Kagome?" a voice behind her. "Dr. Moon i need your help, its my friend Ayame." Dr. Moon paled, and ran up to Kagome and took Ayame out of her arms. "Amy!" Dr.Moon yelled "yes?" "to the surgery room and have them prepare for another patient." "yes ma'am." and Amy ran down the hall. "Kagome i'll take Ayame from here, go to your friends, Kristy was moved into Rins room." Dr. moon then took Ayame out of Kagome's arms and ran down the same hallway Amy did.

how was that?! thank you to everyone who review and now review a agian, cause i'm just digging (i said digging starts to laugh) to hear from you guys.

-kaliy-moon07


	7. my sorry note to the reader

**to my readers, i have gotten a review from one of my newest friend letting me know that i gave the name Kristy to the abusive mom and to Rins little sister, so to help you people out, Kristy is the sister's name, Katie is the abusive mother's name. i hope this helps you guys.**

**-kaliy-moon07**


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha, i do own Dr. Kaliy moon, and Rin's little sister Kristy, and ayames abusive boyfriend Chris, and the nurse Amy

summary: Kagome and Sango are sisters who share a dark past, Rin has a drunk/abusive mom, and Ayame has a abusive boyfriend, when they meet Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga, will everthing be ok, or will it just get worse?

A.N: HEY YOU GUYS AND GIRLS!! I'M GOING TO TELL YOU RIGHT NOW: KRISTY IS THE LITTLE SISTER TO RIN, KATIE IS MOM TO RIN, I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CONFUSION.

pairings: inu/kag, mir/san, sesshy/rin, ayame/koga

chapter 6

some where else

"hey Yasha!!" Miroku yelled to his friend Inuyasha, "what?!" _'he sounds pissed off.'_ he thought to him self as Inuyasha stomped into the room "have you seen the news yet?" "no why?" "well I guess two members of the Demon Angels or something like that are in the hospital." THUMP "Inuyasha are you ok." Miroku said to his friend as he laid there unconious. "crap" he said as he poked Inuyasha with his toe in his side.

at the hospital

It had been awhile since Ayame had gone into surgery, Kagome, Rin, and Sango where the only ones in the waiting room on the surgery floor. Light foot steps could be heard walking towards them, Kagome stood up hopping ((a.n. i hope that i spelled that right)) that it was Dr. Moon with news about their friend. The person came around the corner "Dr. how is she?" Sango asked "she stablized, like Miss. Rin she had some internal bleeding and a few broken ribs, and a she is also has a broken arm. But she is fine, she should be in her room if you want to see her." Dr. Moon said smiling at the three girls "thanks" they said together Dr. Moon noded and then walked away, probaly going to go check on some of her other patients. "hey Rin don't forget to call Kristy and tell her Ayame is of surgery." Kagome said to Rin "already got her on the phone" Rin said back.

at Miroku and Inuyasha's appartment

Some how Miroku had gotten Inuyasha on the couch "gosh you stupid fatass!!" Miroku said when he had Inuyasha on the couch, "i'll give him five minutes to wake or i'll wake him up self." he said to himself. After five minutes had passed bye miroku had a buck full of ice water and started counting down from 5 " 5...4...3...2...1" "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

someone screamed((a.n. gues who)) Inuyasha sat in shock, Miroku took this opportunity to leave the room and go to his "Inuyasha proof room" and lock all 15 locks "MIROKU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE!!" Inuyasha yelled through the door "NO!" Miroku yelled back "fine but sooner or later your going to have to come out to eat and wash your cloths." Inuyasha said thinking that he had Miroku "you dumbass i have everything i need right here in this room." Miroku said smugly, Inuyasha said a few choice words and Miroku rolled his eyes, then he looked over at the window started to smile.

at the hospital

"can you tell me what room Ayame Brooks is in?" Rin asked the nursed typed in the information. "down the hall, on the left is room 232, thats were you'll find your friend." the nurse said smiling at them. "thanks" Kagome said as Rin, Sango, and herself started to run down the hall dodging everyone. They stoped at the door to Ayames room, they quietly walked in seeing that she was asleep. "why didn't she tell us what was happening to her?" Sango asked when it got to quiet for her to handle "..." no one anwsered because they were slightly wondering them selfs. The slow calm beeping of the heart moniter was the only sound coming from that room while the 3 girls watched there friend sleep in peace for once.

sesshoumaru's house

_Ding Dong!!_ "hold on!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he walked to the door. "what the hell are you doing here miroku?" Sesshoumaru asked as he watched Miroku who was looking very nervous. "i kind of pouredicewateronhimwillhewasuncouious" Miroku said as he said the rest very fast. It took Sesshoumaru a few seconds to decode what Miroku said "hey Sessh. The games back on." Kouga said as he came up beside Sesshoumaru. "oh hey Miroku, whats up?" "he just got done telling me that he poured ice water on Inuyasha while he was unconious." "really good job." Kouga said smiling like an idot. "yeah i know, but i need a place to say for i don't know, a year or two." "why?" sesshoumaru asked, miroku eyes widened "because your my bestest friend." miroku said putting on the puppy dog pout. "i think i'm going to be sick." kouga said as he slightly turned green. sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and stepped back into the house and opened the door wider. miroku jumped into the air yelling "YES!!" "just get in the house before someone see's you!" sesshoumaru stepped on to the porch and looked around and made sure no was around, stepped back in and shut the door.

Hey you guys sorry for the long waite, my computer crashed and when we got it fixed our internet shut off, my 8th grade graduation is next week and school is coming to an end so i have a lot of stuff piled up. but as soon as the internet came back i started to typed this new chapter. Until the next chapter.

3

kaliy-moon07

3


	9. moving in a new house

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha, i do own Dr. Kaliy moon, and Rin's little sister Kristy, and ayames abusive boyfriend Chris, and the nurse Amy, and my newest character Izzy who is a half dog demon

summary: Kagome and Sango are sisters who share a dark past, Rin has a drunk/abusive mom, and Ayame has a abusive boyfriend, when they meet Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga, will everthing be ok, or will it just get worse?

A.N: Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirra, and Ayame have their demon powers. Miroku, and Rin have spiritual powers, but no one knows if Kagome, Sango, and Souta have any powers except for Shippo, and Izzy.

pairings: inu/kag, mir/san, sesshy/rin, ayame/koga

Chapter 7

the demons angels house

"Hey you guys we're here!!" yelled Rin as she pulled up into the final stretch of the drive way that lead to her and her friends BIG house. Since Ayame was still in danger from her ex-boyfriend Chris. Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Kristy had moved all of Ayames stuff into the house were they all stayed. As soon as Rin parked the car a boy about 12 or 13 walked out the front door holding onto a squirming 7 year old Shippo.

"MOMMA!" Shippo yelled as he broke free of the older boys hold.

"Shippo! I've missed you so much!" Kagome said and she held her ground when her adopted son slamed into her arms.

"Shippo don't hurt her." the older boy said smiling only a little.

"Oh Souta. How could I have forgot you?!" Kagome yelled as she jumped up the steps and tackled her little brother.

"Holy crap Kags, you keep doing that I'm going to denie that we're sisters." Sango said as she carried Ayame on her back ((a.n. holy crap!! Sango is STRONG!!))

"You don't have to do this Sango. I mean I am a wolf demon and this is embarrassing to me." Ayame said as she turned red from embarrasment,

"So..whats your point? Demon or not, that dirty little boy beat the the shit out of you." Sango said narrowing her eye's at the thought of the bastard. Ayame remained quiet, when everyone got inside Kagome heard her phone go off in her room.

"I'll be right back you guys." she said as she ran up her stairs. She heard her answer machine pick up and heard her voice and then heard one of closest friends talk.

"Hey Izzy!"

"Holy crap I'm acually talking to you and not your machine!! Whats up?"

"Nothing really, I just got back from the hospital."

"Omg is everyone alright?!"

"Yeah, everyone is fine. So what you want?"

"Well I'm moving back home, I was wondering if I could come over tomarrow with my friend. You probably know her."

"Yeah sure. Just come on over and we'll just hang out here."

"Thanks Kags, see-ya later." and with that Kagome hung up, got up from her bed and walked down the stairs to see Souta getting his but kick by her kit. _'Tomaro is going to be really crazy'_ Kagome thought as she walked out of her room.

"Kagome! Hurry up we're starting a movie." yelled Souta from down stairs.

"I'll be right there!" she yelled back as she shut her bedroom door and walked towards the staircase.

&Next day&

The next day everything and everyone was going slow...well except for Kagome. "Kagome, calm down they're going to be on time." Sango said as she watch her sister running through the house cleaning and scrubing.

"Calm down?! The house is a mess, and your telling me TO CALM DOWN?!" yelled Kagome as she stoped in her tracks. Sango tried to control herself so she wouldn't laugh at the site of her sister. Kagome's hair was sticking up and at diffrent angles, her clothes had dirt on them and she had a rag in one hand and a dust mopper in the other. "What the hell are you staring at Sango?!" Kagome asked as her eyes narrowed on her sister who was at the moment staring at her with amusment in her eyes.

"Nothing." Sango replied with a smile on her face. Before Kagome could jump on Sango, Rins baby sister ran into the room with a smile on her face and yelled.

"They're coming, they're almost here!" before Sango could say something Kagome had disappeared upstairs to change her clothes and just make herself look like she wasn't panicking five minutes ago.

"Wow!! Auntie 'Gome can run really fast." said Kristy when Kagome left the room.

"Yeah she sure can, I wish she was like that all the time." said Rin when she walked in to the room. _Ding dong!!_

"I'LL GET IT!!" yelled Ayame as she walked toward the front door. "Hey you must be Izzy."

"Yeah nice to meet you, how did you know who I am?"

"Well Kagome has been running throw the house yelling at everyone to get up and start cleaning." Ayame said

"Hey Izzy!!" Kagome said as she walked into the room "Oh my gosh you haven't changed a bit since we where kids." Kagome was indeed right, Izzy still had her long black hair, and pointed ears.

"Yeah but I've matured some, any way I want you to meet my friend, she said she knows you guys and I only found out today." Izzy said as she turned back to the car. "Dude hurry up." she yelled. Kagome saw a someone step away from the back of the car and head up the stairs.

"Its very nice to see you again Kagome" she said, lets just say Kagome was very shocked.

there you go you guys and girl, here's my latest chapter for hope and dreams.

peace out -- kaliy-moon07


	10. author note:my reason

hey you guys and girls, my loyal readers. i'm not going to be writing for awhile, cause today my Great Grandma Hazel had a heart attack, my uncle Link tried to wake her up but she wouldn't responed so he called my auntie jaunita she called 911, but since she lived in Jacksonvile,Arkansas it took awhile for the ambulence to get there, when they arrived she was barley breathing, between 9 and 10 o'clock am, my Great Grandma Hazel 93 years old died on the way the the hospital. I'm sorry if you wanted a chapter in a hurry, i'm only going to work on a short story called _"Dreaming of you"_ thanks for everything.

Kaliy-moon07


	11. I can't stop the laughter

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha, i do own Dr. Kaliy moon, and Rin's little sister Kristy, and ayames abusive boyfriend Chris, and the nurse Amy, and my newest character Izzy who is a half dog demon

summary: Kagome and Sango are sisters who share a dark past, Rin has a drunk/abusive mom, and Ayame has a abusive boyfriend, when they meet Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga, will everthing be ok, or will it just get worse?

A.N: Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirra, and Ayame have their demon powers. Miroku, and Rin have spiritual powers, but no one knows if Kagome, Sango, and Souta have any powers except for Shippo, and Izzy.

pairings: inu/kag, mir/san, sesshy/rin, ayame/koga

Chapter 8

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_last time:_

_"Its very nice to see you again Kagome" she said, lets just say Kagome was very shocked._

Now:

"What are you doing here Dr. Moon." Kagome asked (( a.n. hey if you don't like it then deal with it. :E))

"Just call me Kalie, and i'm here to help my friend find a place of her own." Kalie said as she adjested the bag on her arm allowing her her fox tattoo ((a.n is that spelled right?)) to be seen.

"I like your tattoo, where did you get it?" Kagome asked as she stared at it, Kalie looked at Izzy and then looked back at Kagome, rolling up her sleve to reveal a black fox with purple, it had 3 tails, and white with purple eyes.

"It holds my concealent spell up. So I can pass as a human, its really effected." Kalie said smiling brightly. _CRASH!!!_

"SOUTA!! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!" someone screamed, then the pounding of feet, and more screaming followed.

"KAGOME!!!" Souta yelled as he came running through the door. "Please hide me, Sango is going to kill me!" he said as he struggled to catch his breath

"Sorry Souta, mabey you shouldn't mess with her from now on." Kagome said as she shurgged her sholders. Izzy and Kalie slightly laughed at Souta's expresion, he turned and ran up the stairs. Just as he made it up the stairs Sango came in, her face red and hair messed up.

"Where is he at Kagome?" she asked her fist clentched, her usually neat brown hair now was just a tangled messed. Kagome bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh at her slightly older sister. Sango's hair was barely being held up by the rubber band, it was frizy and stuck up at the side. Kalies' face was pink now, her self control slipping fast at the sight before her. Izzy ran out of the room up the stairs and into the bathroom, slaming the door behind her, only then were you able to hear the non stop laughter.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Ayame asked as she slowly made her way over to Sango right side, she leaned against the crutches allowing them support her weight.

"Whats with all the stomping around?" Rin asked as she stood in the door way holding Kristy and Shippo in her arms.

"Well I wouldn't be stomping around if Kagome would just tell me where Souta ran off to." Sango said as she glared at Kagome, her hand balled up into a fist.

"Now children, why can't we all just be friends?" Kalie asked innocently as she looked between Kagome and Sango, they both looked at Kalie with a wierd looked in their eyes. Suddenly Kalie raced upstairs to where Izzy was still laughing, opened the door and slamed it behind her, they heard murmer talking and then 5 seconds later the laughing continued but just a little bit louder.

YAY!!! I finally got this short chapter up! ok, i just wanted to say that i'm sorry i didn't update soon, when my great grandma died her living son ( her other son, my grandpa seats, died on Feb. 14, 2003) kind of had a metal down so that why i didn't post the chapter....anyway look for my first Twilight story soon.

Peace - Kalye-moon07


	12. whinning and jumping out of a balcony

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the songs.

Summary: Kagome and Sango are sisters who share a dark past, Rin has a drunk/abusive mom, and Ayame has a abusive boyfriend, when they meet Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga, will everything be ok, or will it just get worse?

A.N: no one will die in my story unless it's an evil person

Pairings: inu/kag, mir/son, sesshy/rin, ayame/koga

Chapter 9

"I'm Bored!!" Miroku whined as he laid on the coach, Sesshoumaru clenched his fist together struggling to hold back the urge to kill his whining friend.

"Then go read a book!" Koga snapped, his eyes never leaving the TV. Sesshoumaru sighed and started to move the table out of the way, and sat a way from the ticking time bomb, aka Koga.

"I'm BORED!!!!"

"THAT'S IT!!!!" Koga yelled throwing his soda down on to the ground, he was about to lung for Miroku, aiming for his neck when the doorbell rang. Sesshoumaru smelled his brother and for once was happy that he didn't call before he came over. Sesshoumaru plucked Miroku from Koga's grip and carried him by the back of his pants to the door, opened it and tossed Miroku in to the unsuspecting Inuyasha.

"Here, we don't want him any more." And with that Sesshoumaru slammed the door in his brothers' face and continued to watch his game.

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**

**Inuyasha's p.o.v**

I looked down at Miroku, who was in my arms. He looked at me weirdly and then said with a smile on his face.

"What's cookin good lookin?" my eyes widened and I dropped him right there on the cement. "What the hell man?!?!" he asked as he stood up and dusted himself of.

"Don't you ever do that again." I said my face turning red with anger. I heard him mumble under his breath, but just to spare him the pain of my foot up his ass, I let it slide.

With Izzy, Kalie, and Kagome

"So what you want to do?" Kagome asked as they laid on the floor in her room, doing absolutely nothing

"I don't know…" Kalie said as she ran her hand through her hair. It was sticking in every direction because of the static.

"Maybe we can jump off your balcony Kaggy!" Izzy said as she sat up quickly. She started to stand up and to walk towards the doors leading outside.

"Do you want to kill yourself or something?!" Kalie yelled/asked jumping up quickly. Kagome nodded in agreement. "I'll go first."

"But I thought you just told her not to." Kagome asked. Kalie shrugged her shoulders and took off her sandals. And from somewhere Izzy pulled out a helmet. "Where did you get that?"

"She decides to do this every so often I've taken to carrying around a helmet." Izzy said as she tossed the helmet to her friend. "Strap up."

"I'm not even going to say anything, but if you get hurt let the record show that I tried to tell you to stop, and said that it was dangerous." Kagome said as she moved away from the balcony doors. Kalie walked to the other end of the room and took a deep breath and started to run. And next thing Kagome knew was that Kalie had really thrown herself over the balcony.

Hey you guys and girls!! i just wanted to say that i am so sorry for being lazy when it comes to this story, but yeah. I also wanted to say thank you to every one who didn't give me crap. I have a life and i need to live!! Yeah thats right i'm breaking up with you!!....NAH I'M JUST JOKING!!! i'm sorry that this chapter is not that long at all, but the teacher for summer school is almost breathing down my freakin neck. So anywayz flames are welcome, it will help build up my fire for s'mores.

PEACE, AND LOVE


	13. I'm not SHORT!

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha, i do own Dr. Kaliy moon, and Rin's little sister Kristy, and ayames abusive boyfriend Chris, and the nurse Amy, and my newest character Izzy who is a half dog demon

summary: Kagome and Sango are sisters who share a dark past, Rin has a drunk/abusive mom, and Ayame has a abusive boyfriend, when they meet Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga, will everthing be ok, or will it just get worse?

pairings: inu/kag, mir/san, sesshy/rin, ayame/koga

**THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE STORY IS IMPORTANT!!! SO READ IT AND DO YOUR PART!!**

Before I start the story i just wanted to thank Neko Girl (), for telling me about the new series of Inuyasha. YOU ROCK!!!

All 4 = **Singing**

Rin = singing

Kagome =_singing_

Sango =**singing**

Ayame=_singing_

_Chapter 10_

***Insert Line**Insert Line**Insert Line**Insert Line**Insert Line**Insert Line**Insert Line****

**-Kagome's P.O.V.-**

Screaming fans everywhere, girls want be us, guys want to get with us **((A.N. my sister put that in, so if you are confused then you are not alone))**. I stole a quick peek at the audience, my eyes slowly traveled over the first few rows. One boy stood out the most, he had silver hair and dog ears, even from this angle I could tell he had peircing gold eyes. It was as if he could tell that I was looking at him, 'cause he turned my way, and his mouth dropped open. I bit back a giggle and winked at him, I smiled when he turned a light red and then someone pulled me by my shirt, and then I was back behinde the curtin.

***Inuyasha's P.O.V.***

My ears hurt like hell but oh well. Its all for the sacrifice of seeing my all time favorite girl band. It felt as if someone was burning a hole in to my head, so I turned to look at the stage to see Kagome Higrashi starring at me. She winked at me and I felt my face go red, but it was worth it. She smiled and then she was pulled back behinde the curtin.

"What you starring at Inuyasha?" Koga asked as he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"An angel." I answered, almost sighing, but I cleared my throat to cover it up, but it was no use, they heard it anyways.

"Someone has a crush!!!" Koga yelled, he started to laugh. I turned to him.

"Well at least I don't have posters covering up every inch of my wall of a certine someone in this band." I smirked, he paled and turned away. _'Aha!!! Victory is mine!!' _I thought.

"That was below the belt little brother." Sesshoumaru said from my right, I shrugged.

***1 1/2 hours later***

***Kalie's P.O.V.***

I jumped around with Izzy. Excitement filled me up from my toes to the tips of my newly streaked hair, I sighed in content as I listened to Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin sing the last note in the song. The stage went dark. Someone started to play the gutiar, a blue light came on, fog started to seep up from the floor and every one screamed. I reconized the tune and started to scream also.

***Normal P.O.V.***

****Last song****

Kagome appeared out the floor with Rin, Sango, and Ayame following her. Rin stepped up with a mic in her hand and took a deep breath

Rin:

Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape.

The crowd went wild at Rin's sweet yet soft voice. Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes, he opened them and smiled. Rins eyes swept acrossed the first few rows, where Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and Sesshoumaru sat.

_Kaogme:_

_Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain._

Kagome smiled as she watched one of her bestest friends make eye contact with some one in the second row. Her gaze flickered to were the man with the dog ears sat and, with satifaction, saw that he was starring at her too.

**Sango:**

**Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,  
**

Miroku starred at his crush as she sang her part. And just like Sesshourmaru and Inuyasha, he fell hard for her.

**All 4:**

**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.**

All four of the girls sang the chores, putting energy in to every word. They all seperated and went to diffrent parts of the stage, giving people high-fives and signing a quick autographs.

_Ayame:_

_Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now._

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Koga watched every movement that Ayame made, amazed at how her body movements matched the beat of the music. She looked at him and winked, Koga turned a light red.

**All 4:**

**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.**

Ayame waited for her part to be over and ran off stage with out anyone noticing. She told the head secirity gard to bring him and his friends backstage before the show got over. He nodded and left.

Rin:

It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again.  
_  
Can You feel it?_

Ayame watched the head secirity gard, Steve, walk over to the guy who she had been watching all night. He handed him four backstage passes and then he went back to his post.

**All 4:**

**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.**

Koga was surprised to see a secrity gaurd make his way over to where he was sitting. The guy handed him four backstage passes and walked off. He handed one to his friends and they were surprised as well.

**All 4:**

**Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
**

Kagome saw Kalie and Izzy dancing in the first row, they were having a great time. Her gaze flickered over to were the dog-earred guy was sitting. He was watching her with fasination in his eyes.

**All 4:**

**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try**

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And with that the last of the fireworks went off and the stage went dark. Everyone was sad that the concert was over but they still had fun. One by one Sesshoumaru, Koga, Miroku, and Inuyasha fought their way (not really though) through the crowd over to the place where they were letting people backstage.

****Izzy's P.O.V.****

"Hey!! Watch it!!" I said as some one pushed me. Kalie turned her head toward me, but didn't make eye contact.

"Make me short stuff!!" the guy behind me said shoving me on purpose. My eye twitched and out of the coner of my eye I saw Kalie smirk and face forward again. "What are you gonna do? Huh shorty?!" He was about to say something when my fist connected with his jaw.

"That is what I'm gonna do." I turned away feeling saticefied **((A.N. I know that i spell that wrong.))**.

***Koga's P.O.V.***

On the outside I was calm and collected, but on the inside I was doing backflips, cartwheels, and jumpping with joy. I admit that I was surprised when the head secrity gaurd gave us backstage passes, scared but surprised. After getting through the crowd that was trying to get past the two (scary) guys. After what seemed like 10 minutes of seeing if our passes were real they let us in. A sweet smell wrapped around my senses, my knees momenteairly buckled.

***Insert Line**Insert Line**Insert Line**Insert Line**Insert Line**Insert Line**Insert Line****

**Hey you guys this is my longest chapter!!!! i'm sorry that its taken so long for me to post chapters for this story, school is starting soon and my life is going into 1st gear. Ok now for the most important part of my story and i need your help.....You know how in other Inuyasha stories that you read or any kind of story they give u a description on what they smell like, well that is wat i need from YOU!! my readers. my partner(s) in crime. Even if you just put random things i will try and make it work.**

**Girls:**

**Ayame- **

**Rin-**

**Kagome-**

**Sango-**

**Boys:**

**Inuyasha-**

**Sesshoumaru-**

**Miroku-**

**Koga-**


End file.
